inuyashafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
InuYasha film: Ogień na mistycznej wyspie
Inuyasha Movie: Ogień na mistycznej wyspie ( 映 画 犬夜叉 紅蓮 の 蓬莱 島 Eiu''Inuyasha: Guren no Hōraijima'' ) jest anime z 2004 r. W reżyserii Toshiji Shinohary i napisanym przez Katsuyuki Sumisawa. Jest to czwarty i ostatni film serii Inuyasha . Został on wydany w Japonii w dniu 23 grudnia 2004 r. Kilka miesięcy po ostatnim odcinku pierwszego serialu . Film został wydany w Ameryce przez Viz Media i został wydany 1 sierpnia 2006 roku i został po raz pierwszy pokazany w Ameryce Północnej 20 lipca 2006 roku w San Diego w Kalifornii . Film wyemitowany w Adult Swim w dniu 23 grudnia 2006 r. I wyemitowany na YTV w dniu 22 czerwca 2007 r. Zawartość * 1Działka * 2kredyty ** 2.1Obsada ** 2.2Muzyka * 3Referencje * 4Linki zewnętrzne Fabuła Na wyspie Horai , sześć dzieci pół demona, Asagi, Dai, Roku, Moegi, Shion i Ai oglądają wygląd Kikyo która jest w zielonej kulce, a następnie stoją przed kociołem rezonansu, jeśli chodzi o życie. Cztery blizny, znak czterech bogów wojennych (Ryuura, Juura, Kyoura i Gora), pojawiają się na wszystkich plecach dziecka, z wyjątkiem Ai. Asagi mówi Ai, aby opuściła wyspę, a ona nie ma zamiaru jej opuszczać. Po opuszczeniu Ai, Czterej wojenni bogowie dowiadują się o tym i próbują ją odzyskać, ale InuYasha i inni pokonują Gora i ratują Ai'a, który zaprasza ich na wyspę Horai. Później InuYasha wyjaśnia i dopływają pod wyspę Horai, która pojawia się raz na pięć lat temu i przypomina sobie, że gdy on i Kikyo pojechali tam spotkać dzieci pół demona, zaatakowały ich Cztery Wojny Bogów. Gora ssała krew Kikyo i stworzyła swojego koźlaka, a Ryuura oznaczył plecy InuYasha bliznami, mówiąc, że nigdy nie będzie wolny od ich blizn na nim.Gang próbuje skierować się na wyspę Horai w celu zbadania jej.. Mieszkańcy wioski widzą wyspę. W małej chatce Kikyo słucha opowieści o wyspie Horai i wychodzi, mówiąc, że pokonałaby demony. Reszta mieszkańców idzie do sanktuarium i zaczyna modlić się o boską ochronę;Kyora pojawia się i kontynuuje spalenie sanktuarium i zabija wielu mieszkańców wioski. Sesshomaru przybywa i wyprowadza ją. Po bitwie przypomina sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Kyorą, gdy został oznaczony blizną; ma osobistą zemstę. Jako InuYasha w pobliżu wyspy, Jura pojawia się i wystrzeliwuje swoją broń, niszcząc ich łódź. Miroku i Sango odlecieli na Kirarze, prowadzeni przez Jurę, a InuYasha, Kagome i Ai uciekają na plażę, gdzie spotykają Ryura. W następnej walce Ryura niemal zabija InuYashę, ale Kagome zatrzymuje go, strzelając świętą strzałą. Ryura zostaje zmuszona wycofać się, kiedy zobaczy, że jego dłonie wyłoniły się z istnienia, ale nie wcześniej, zanim obali jakieś obelgi w stronę InuYashy. Ai prowadzi grupę do wioski, gdzie znajdują się Asagi śpiewając razem z czterema dziećmi. Kiedy InuYasha ujawnia swój plan konfrontacji Bogów Czterech Wojny, Asagi prosi go, aby ponownie to rozważył, mówiąc, że zostaną zabici. Gang dowiaduje się, że Asagi zamierza poświęcić się kociołowi rezonansu i twierdzi, że jej śmierć pozwoli innym żyć dłużej. Wszyscy idą za Asagi do Kocioła, gdzie InuYasha próbuje ją zniszczyć z niepowodzeniem. Nagle, on i Asagi są wciągnięci do środka, gdy się zamyka. Na zewnątrz, reszta gangu i dzieci próbują otworzyć drzwi, a wewnątrz - InuYasha czuje, że jego siła maleje. Pani Kanade, kapłanka, która pięćdziesiąt lat temu walczyła z czterema bogami, pojawia się i poddaje jej siłę InuYashy wraz z sferami władzy bohaterów w pudełku, mówiąc mu, że musi zostać zniszczona jak najszybciej i nigdy nie otwierana. W zamian prosi InuYashę ratowanie dzieci, a potem jej błogosławieństwo przed Asagi, zanim zniknie. InuYasha niszczy drzwi Kocioła z Adamant Barrage, przypadkowo miażdżąc Kagome w tym procesie. Wygląda na to, że Kikyo pojawia się i wchodzi w sferę władzy od InuYashy, który ściga ją do bogów wojennych, gdzie otwiera pudełko, zwalniając sfery swoim właścicielom. Podczas gdy Kagome, Shippo i dzieci próbują wyrwać tratwy, Kikyo atakuje InuYashę. W kociołku pojawia się Sesshomaru i czeka na niego Kyora. Sesshouomaru łatwo pokonuje go innym Dragon Strike. Tymczasem Miroku i Sango latają na Kirarze, aby stawić czoła Jurze i zmartwychwstałej Gorze. Korzystając z mocy , Miroku przekierowuje sygnały Gory, aby uderzyć Jurę i Sango zakończyła go z Hiraikotsu. Tymczasem InuYasha walczy z fikcyjną Kikyo i ma zginąć, gdy pojawia się prawdziwy Kikyo i pokonuje oszusta, a następnie zostawia łuk za sobą. InuYasha uważa, że Ryura atakuje Kagome i dzieci, a on zabija go swoją blizną z wiatrem. Pozostaje tylko Gora, Miroku z głową Gory z dużą siłą osłabiony. Z InuYashą zabija ostatniego Boga. Jednak wszystkie sfery mocy łączą się w celu stworzenia prawdziwego Boga Wojny. Choć święta strzała Kagome może pomóc InuYashy, nie może walczyć, bo jej łuk został złamany. Ważki, duchy dawnych poświęconych mieszkańców wyspy, prowadzą dzieci do łuku Kikyo i przynoszą to do Kagome. W końcu strzał Kagome oczyszcza atak Duchów Wojennych, a dzięki błyskawicom błyskawicy, InuYasha uwalnia swoją falę Backlash Wave z jego Adamant Barrage, zabijając świetliki i Boga Wojny. Gdy gang i dzieci opuszczają wyspę, znikają w złamanej linii czasu, ponieważ Kocioł został całkowicie zniszczony przez Sesshomaru z Smokiem Strike podczas walki z Kyorą. Podczas scen końcowych wskazuje się, że dzieci spędzają trochę czasu z mieszkańcami wioski iKaede, zanim wyruszą w samodzielne stawianie czoła światu. Obsada = Muzyka [ edytuj ] : Kaoru Wada ; Piosenka przewodnia : " Rakuen " : Teksty: Ryo Owatari : Złożony przez: DAI : Ułożone przez: Do as Infinity / Seiji Kameda : Wykonane przez: Do as Infinity ; Tor : "Tamaokuri no Uta" : Teksty: Mari Shinohara : Założyciel: Kaoru Wada : Ułożone przez: Kaoru Wada Referencje # http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/intl/?page=&wk=2004W53&id=_fINUYASHAGURENNOH01 # http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/intl/?page=&id=_fINUYASHATHEMOVIE01 Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona filmu (w języku japońskim) * Film Inuyasha: Ogień na wyspie Mystic w encyklopedii Anime News Network * Inuyasha filmu: Ogień na wyspie mistycznej na IMDb Kategoria:Strona główna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Filmy specjalne